High Noon
by Rasine
Summary: Renesmee is physically matured at seven years old. With a new-found attraction for her imprinter, and a desperate longing to be free from her vampire family's sheltered life, she begins to question the mythical world surrounding her.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all except the plot. That's all mine.**

**Surprise**

**High Noon**

**Rasine**

I had never really noticed before.

Of course, I knew I looked different from them, my skin not as pale, the brown of my eyes incomparable to the golden hue of theirs. I wasn't as strikingly beautiful. The other aspects were there too. I knew that even with the fluidity of my movements, theirs were the epitome of grace. I knew that for as fast as I could run, they were all but invisible with speed when they ran.

But I remained blissfully unaware in my happiness. Having a full family with love and support surrounding one could have that effect. I loved my parents, and I rarely was involved in an altercation with them. If we did fight? Usually, it was over Jacob Black.

"I'm not tired, Bella. I don't need to sleep that much. I'm going to La Push."

Ever since we had moved back from Vancouver to Beaver, a little town near Forks, my mother had been slightly edgy. My calling her "Bella" at school had reached me calling her it at home, a fact she loathed. I enjoyed it, for it now felt awkward to call her "Mom" when she looked nearly the same age as me.

She and my father, Edward, both focused on my human traits, like sleep, entirely too much. I usually brushed it off, but earlier tonight, when she told me to get into bed, standing there in her teenage youth, I had snapped at her. Her eyes had widened momentarily, and then she scowled.

"I am your mother, and will be called as such. Renesmee, get in bed."

I hated being told what to do. "No. I'm not tired, so I'm going to see Jacob."

Edward had sighed. "Just get in bed, Nessie. Let's not fight."

"I'm eighteen—"

"Seven," Bella interjected, wincing. I ignored her.

"So I'm a legal adult. I'm going out."

I had planned to sweep dramatically out of the room, and to snatch the keys from the living room table on my way out.

That's when it happened.

My toe caught ever so slightly on the step leading out of the living room, and I had tripped, barely halting my fall with my hands. Blood swirled beneath my cheeks as I jumped back to my feet, and I couldn't help but turn to face them. Bella was reaching one pale hand slightly towards me, her lips parted in surprise. Edward had a look of sympathy on his face, clearly having read the embarrassment from my mind.

Such a ridiculously human thing had never happened to me before.

And for one brief moment, watching them before me, in all of their beauty, grace, and elegance, I had hated them. Edward heard that, too. Shock replaced the sympathy on his features.

"Renesmee—" He started, but I had already bolted into the garage.

I was now on the highway, the sleek black Mercedes purring beneath me. Angry, ashamed tears streamed down my cheeks. I just realized now how I hated being different. "One of a kind" or "a blessing" was how Rosalie put it, but I saw it as a curse.

My whole family now seemed abnormal to me. I was technically older than my father, maturing at eighteen, and it bothered me. On the rare occasions that I saw my human acquaintences' parents, I couldn't help but cringe when my parents were introduced as my siblings. It looked so wrong to see the salt and peppered hair of my friends' parents next to the shining, beautiful locks of my parents. Their budding wrinkles and crow's feet alongside my parents' smooth, hard, polished skin.

I came to a screeching halt in front of Jacob's house, having reached there in record time. I stepped out of the car quickly, inhaling the mist that accompanied the heavy rain. I loved the rain, which was perfect, seeing as I would have to live in it forever.

I loped up to the door before pausing. I hadn't seen Jacob for two years… I had looked around thirteen the last time I saw him. I scowled. Stupid training. My mother and my father had taken me away for those twenty four months to teach me not to eat anyone, surrounding me with people my age at school. They had called it "building my endurance." Always so polite. With a soft snort and a roll of my eyes, I reached up and tapped lightly on the door.

There was a scuffle on the other side, a creak of a wheelchair, and Billy opened the door. Only the faint light from the television poured out, exaggerating my already pale skin. For a moment, Billy rolled backwards and hissed. I laughed softly. He thought I was a real vampire. The thought stung for a moment, and I cringed.

"Whoa, there, tiger. Don't hurt me now." I held up my hands, palms out, and grinned at him.

He squinted at me, and his eyes doubled in size. "N…Nessie?"

"The one and only." I skipped past him into the small house. He shut the door and spun around to look at me as I looked around the living room. I peered down the hallway that would lead to Jacob's room.

Billy's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. "Nessie… you're… so…"

"Different?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "Old."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Look who's talking, Grandpa." I teased. He scowled, and I immediately regretted my words. "Aw, c'mon, Billy, you know you look better than ever, right?" I pecked him on the cheek. He smiled; I could tell I was forgiven.

"So…" I craned my neck to see down the hall. "Jake in?"

Billy nodded. "I think so. He's been pretty down this year, Nessie. He misses you like crazy."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry. We had to be sure I wouldn't… you know."

Billy cringed, but waved me towards Jacob's room. I thanked him in a whisper and started slowly down the hall. Jake's door was closed. I couldn't help but smile as I opened my Jacob's door.

"Jake, I'm—" I was cut off by the fact that the room was empty. "Oh." I sighed and sat on the bed. I looked out the open window and into the dark forest. He was probably running a patrol. I sighed again and laid down, waiting. I dozed off a few times, only to have my eyes pop open and bolt up, thinking I had missed his return. Now I sat with my head on my knees. A soft, distinctly female snarl from outside caught my attention.

"Do you smell that?" The female voice hissed. I held my breath and sniffed delicately at the air. All I could smell was Jacob's woodsy scent.

"Yeah. But it's… off. Diluted." Jake's voice made my already hummingbird-esque heart beat a little faster.

"From the rain?" The female suggested. I sighed as I recognized it. Leah.

"Oh, god. The leech's trail leads _inside_." I gasped and sprung to my feet.

"Billy!" Leah whispered in horror. Blood ran icy in my veins. A vampire? In here? I bolted from the bed, opening the door as quietly as I could. With a deep breath, I sprinted towards Billy's room to protect him.

"It's on the move!" Jacob roared. Comprehension settled on me as I reached Billy's door. With a sinking feeling, I realized that there was no viscious vampire in the house. Only a half-vampire. I stopped and turned around just as Leah sprang at me. We crashed through Billy's door, and he let out a yell.

"Leah!" I screamed. The gray wolf stopped snarling long enough to stare into my frightened brown eyes, to see the blood draining from my face in fear. With a bewildered expression in her black eyes, I could tell when she heard my heart. The wolf folded over itself and flipped inside out, shrinking, until a startlingly naked human Leah stood before me. She grinned weakly at Billy before grabbing a sheet from the bed.

"I promise I'll return it, Bill." She turned to the doorway, rolling her eyes. "False alarm, O wonderful chief. It's just the hybrid."

I flinched at that before turning to gape at Jacob. My lips burst into an ear-splitting smile. He was finishing tying his cut-off sweats, his raven hair sweeping against his chin. Muscles stood out prominently beneath the russet skin of his torso and arms. He looked perfectly, wonderfully, and deliciously the same.

"Jacob!" I sang, flinging myself at him. He wrapped me up into a bone-crunching hug, crooning my name over and over again.

"Little Nessie…" He murmured, kissing the top of my head. I pulled back and grinned teasingly at him.

"Not so little anymore. Eighteen, I'll have you know. Did I mention I'm five foot seven? We can't all be towering beasts."

He gave me the same wince as my mother, but smiled. "You're seven."

I smiled. "Tell me something, Jake. Does a seven-year-old look like this?" I danced back a few steps and posed. He coughed and looked down.

"Um… no. I think Leah got at your clothes a little, Ness."

I glanced down. Sure enough, my pale, hard stomach and midriff was exposed. Leah held up the bottom half of my shirt and wiggled it around, grinning. I didn't feel shy at all. Instead, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Why can't you just tell me I look beautiful and grown up, Jake?" I put on a pretty pout.

"Well… no… it's… just… of course you look… great." He choked out.

I quirked up an eyebrow. Jacob had never looked so shy or awkward. He stared at his feet, his brow furrowed. I stared curiously at him for a long moment before a smirk appeared on my face.

"Jacob Black. You _like_ me." I announced. His russet cheeks deepened in color, and Billy and Leah cackled behind me. I turned to grin at them.

"I need to talk to my imprinter," I informed them. I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him into his room.

"Be safe, kids!" Leah called after us. Billy roared.

Then it was silent. Neither of us flicked on the lights, we could both see perfectly in the dark. Jacob sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't stop grinning.

"You didn't deny it." I chirped. Jacob's head snapped up.

"What?"

"That you _like_ me. Admit it, you think I'm the most gorgeous and perfect imprint ever to walk the face of the—" I was cut off when Jacob threw a pillow at me, hitting me square in the back of my head as I twirled. I laughed delightedly. He groaned. I threw myself on to the bed beside him, kicking my sneakers on to the floor. I stretched and smiled.

I felt a warm palm pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly, smiling wider. Jacob frowned.

"You could have at least sent me pictures. Then I wouldn't be so weirded out right now."

I sat up. My smile faltered slightly. "I wanted to surprise you."

He sighed. "Ah, little Nessie."

That struck a nerve. My smile dropped. "I'm not little."

He sighed again. "Seven."

My lips twitched up. I pulled myself into his lap, twining my arms around his neck. My lips twisted into a devious grin as I leaned my forehead against his. Jacob leaned backwards in surprise. His eyes widened, panicked. I could hear his breathing pick up. I laughed softly.

"Oh, re_lax_, will you? Close your eyes. I'm showing you what you missed while I was gone."

Jacob visibly relaxed and obliged, and I began to show him the past two years of my life.

I showed him my sorrow at leaving him, the painful flight to Vancouver. I showed him the tiny town we had lived in, the pretty little yellow house, our sunshine in the rain. I showed him Bella, on my first day at school, anxiously watching me as I gracefully weaved between the throng of human children.

"You're younger than them." Jacob interrupted. I growled, silencing him.

I showed him how ridiculously dull the childrens' lives were, how long it took them to memorize a simple algebra formula or the parts of a cell. I showed him skipping from town to town when within six months I began to look much older.

I showed him my first menstrual cycle, my embarrassment and shock at it. Jacob opened his eyes and stared at me in astonishment.

"You… can have children?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes, gently pressing his eyelids down with my fingertips. Grinning, I showed him Alex, a beautiful human with rich caramel skin, deep green eyes and artfully curved, full lips. I showed him myself at sixteen, Alex's hands wrapped around my waist, soft, delicious lips pressed against mine…

"Renesmee! What the hell?!" Jacob shouted, his eyes popping open. He deftly slid out from under me, rising to his feet. I carefully controlled my expression, a grin threatening to break through. I tried for innocent.

"What's the matter, Jake?" I asked, the picture of confusion.

"Did Edward know about that… _boy_?" He snarled, his eyes glinting black.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes, Dad adored him. Alex was such a gentleman." I smiled dreamily and twirled a piece of my hair around my finger.

"I bet he wouldn't have thought so if he had seen that asshole's hands up your shirt!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can show you again, Jacob. They were on my waist, _over_ my shirt."

I rose to my feet and walked over to him, rising on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Jealous?" I asked, the corners of my mouth twitching up.

"No!" Jacob spat. "Of course not!"

My face twisted in hurt. I could see remorse cloud his features, but I ignored it. I quietly pulled on my sneakers. One could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Aw, Ness, you know I didn't mean—"

"Save it, Jacob."

"Last time I saw you, you were thirteen. I can't possibly—"

"I bet Quil would be positively thrilled if Claire grew as fast as me."

Jacob frowned, that topic was usually forbidden. "Renesmee. Nothing can happen between us until you are an adult."

I narrowed my eyes. "I _am_ an—"

"You're seven!"

I stared at him for a moment. "You mean… you won't… be with me… for… eleven… _years_?"

Jacob nodded, his mouth a hard line. I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"That doesn't make me happy, Jacob." I saw the hard mask he was wearing falter. It was an imprinters job to keep the imprint happy. I felt guilty for a moment for striking such a low blow.

"I can't, Ness." He reached to touch my face, but I slid backwards.

"What about whatever I need? A friend, a playmate, a brother, a lover?" My voice was a scratchy whisper. I fingered the promise ring he had given to me when I was a baby. The bracelet had transitioned into a ring once my fingers were big enough.

"I don't know what to tell you, Nessie. I just can't."

"What's wrong with me?" I felt my lower lip tremble.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Nothing, Nessie! You're absolutely perfect!"

At his words, I jerked too hard on the leather of the ring, and it snapped. I took a swift step towards him, pressing both hands against his cheeks. I flashed images of my whole family.

Vampire, human, werewolf… I fit nowhere.

Jacob stared back at me, putting a hand over one of mine. I slid my pale hand from underneath his, leaving the promise ring with him. I jumped out the window and into the rain, and caught a glimpse of Jacob standing shocked, the intricate leather loop, split in two, resting on his open palm.

**---**

**I enjoy writing this. It's so much fun writing about an immature person who thinks that they're mature.**

**Anyways... See that review button? It makes me happy when you click that. Don't be a silent reader!**


	2. Rebellion

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all except the plot. That's all mine.**

**Rebellion**

**High Noon**

**Rasine**

It was precisely 3:15 AM when I returned home. Edward was already waiting for me, a concerned frown rumpling his stone features. He wrapped me up into a hug, which I quickly ducked out of, annoyed. Bella also reached to touch my face. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me. You're too _cold_." I hissed. Bella's pretty features crumpled, and Edward looked shocked. I'd never been bothered by their temperature before, but tonight, all I wanted was warm, russet arms. Edward scowled.

Shit. I'd been trying to count backwards in my head from a million over and over again. Edward's scowl deepened.

"Don't curse, Renesmee. What did Jacob do?"

I barked a laugh. "He didn't _do_ anything."

Bella raised an eyebrow, catching my insinuation. "Renesmee—"

I groaned. "Can you please stop using that horrendous name?"

Bella jumped in surprise, and Edward's mouth fell open. I bit my lip in regret. I had kept my distaste for my name utterly secret.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked, her lovely face pained.

"I'm going cliff-diving." I announced, ignoring her question. I felt like an idiotic teenager, but I needed a distraction. Edward grabbed my hand.

"You are going to sleep."

I shot him the most withering look I could manage. "I'm not tired."

Suddenly, Edward's face went blank. He sighed, and mumbled something quickly.

I was about to thank Alice, but a twinkling, high soprano called, "Love you too, Loch Nessie." Bella cringed and growled, and a peal of laughter sounded from upstairs. I grinned, darting out the door.

The interior of my car was still warm when I climbed inside. I sighed. Blissful solitude. I jammed the key in the ignition and turned, a satisfied smile stretching across my face when the engine purred to life. Without a glance towards the enormous white house behind me, I stomped on the gas. The car shot forward.

---

I slowed quietly to a stop on the road adjacent to the cliffs, wondering why I had come back to La Push. I glanced at the dashboard clock, noting the time. 4:00 AM. I sighed and stepped out of the car.

I heard gentle waves lapping at the rocks below, and sighed. The rain had let up, and the sky had turned clear. There would be a visible sunrise today. Already, the very edges of the sky were turning slightly pink, a detail no human would be able to notice. Mist left over from the rain swirled across the dark clifftop, providing an eerie fog.

I kicked off my sneakers and walked back into the road. I wanted to take a running leap. Just as I turned to face the cliff's edge and tensed to run, I heard the crunch of grass and pebbles beneath bare feet. I froze.

"Hey, lady!" The low, cheerful voice sounded oddly familiar. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the cliff again, rolling up onto the balls of my feet.

"Miss?" The voice was tense now, wary, and nearing. I scowled, not about to let this stranger ruin my fun. I pushed off against the dirt of the road, sprinting towards the edge.

"Jesus Christ!" The voice shrieked, ever louder. I reached the edge, pushed, and flew into the air. The wind whistled past my face for a moment, before I jerked back upwards towards the cliff. This startled me. I opened my eyes and blinked. Was I hovering?

I heard a grunt and was pulled roughly back up to the edge of the cliff. I lay on my back for a moment, dazed. The voice let loose a long stream of profanities before halting abrubtly.

"Nessie?" I rolled my head to the side and looked up through the mist. Seth Clearwater's bewildered dark eyes stared back at me, my shirt clenched in his fist. His expression was priceless.

I laughed hysterically for a few moments. "Yes, it's me," I gasped out between fits of giggles. I got slowly to my feet. Seth stared at me for a second and blushed.

"Um, I'm really sorry about your shirt." He handed the tattered fabric back to me, averting his eyes. I glanced down. I was clad only in jeans and my favorite black bra.

"Oops." I grinned sheepishly. "I think I have a sweatshirt in the car." I loped over to my Mercedes and popped the trunk. I grabbed the navy blue lump of cloth and pulled it over my head.

"Better?" I asked. Seth nodded mutely, still staring at me. I sighed. "Yes, I'm old. I know."

Suddenly a wide grin stretched across his face. "Don't tell Jake this, Ness, but you are seriously hot."

I laughed delightedly. "Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself." I smiled and walked over to him. "Do I get a hug?"

Seth wrapped his arms around me enthusiastically and spun me around. I giggled. He set me down. We walked over to the cliff together and dangled our legs over the edge.

"So, when'd you get back?" Seth asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"A few days ago."

"You been to see Jake?"

I cringed. "Yep."

He watched my reaction. "How'd that go?"

I sighed. "It sucked."

He nodded understandingly. "Ah."

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. Seth quickly changed the subject.

"It's a good night for cliff diving. You picked a good time."

I laughed. "It wasn't exactly planned. Edward and Bella are probably fuming right now." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I don't really even want to go back."

Seth draped his arm around me comfortingly. "Aw, Ness. It's alright. Maybe you can stay with Jake for a while."

I stiffened. "I don't think that's happening."

"Yeah, I s'pose not."

I leaned away to look at his face, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Well, ah, he kinda sorta phased after you left, and I was running patrol, and I didn't _mean _to hear anything but with the whole mind reading thing—"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Seth, I live with Edward. I understand. Well, now that you're in on the situation, what do you think?"

Seth grinned at me, back to his usual cheery self. "_I _think any guy would be crazy to pass up an offer from you."

I laughed and pushed him playfully. "And _I_ think you know exactly what I want to hear."

He chuckled. "That might have helped me reach my conclusion."

Seth suddenly tensed and glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, I think I need to go."

I blinked, confused."What? But—"

"Later, Nessie." He jumped up, pulling me up with him. He kissed me swiftly on the cheek. I stared at him, mouth agape. He looked shocked with his action too, but paused only momentarily before darting across the road and into the trees.

I didn't realize that my hand had gone up to lightly touch the cheek he'd kissed, and quickly brought it down. I walked towards my car, baffled. A throaty chuckle snapped me from my astonishment.

"I guess I've got competition."

I scowled, turning on my heel and walking back to the edge of the cliff.

"Aw, come on, Ness." Jacob pleaded, trotting to keep up with me. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

Jacob grinned. "_I_ thought so."

"Shut up."

We stopped at the edge, and I wheeled to face him. His smile faltered under my angry glare.

"I think you should let him down gently," Jake mused.

"Maybe I don't want to." I shot back. I could feel my eyes flashing.

"You don't mean that." He said, sounding unsure.

"I mean what I say."

"So do I."

We scowled at eachother for a long moment. I turned away from him and towards the water.

"I said I was coming here to go cliff diving."

Jacob blanched, but still managed to look angry. "And?"

I shrugged. "I mean what I say." And I stepped gracefully into the open air.

---

**Sort of a short chapter, but I fervently enjoyed writing it. I _love _Seth! He would be my choice out of all the Twilight guys!**

**So I was thinking about cutting it off at "I guess I have competition," but you see, I'm not that mean.**

**Review, please! If you don't, I'll still be happy that you actually took time to read my story. Thanks!**


	3. Clash

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all except the plot. That's all mine.**

**Clash**

**High Noon**

**Rasine**

My body sliced into the freezing black water with the precision of a scalpel. For a moment I floated just beneath the surface, savoring the feeling of the frigidness against my hot skin. My hair swirled around my face, and I reached absentmindedly to push it out of the way. The water seemed to leech all color from my surroundings. My hair was black against my white skin, instead of the usual pairing of bronze and cream. I shuddered and kicked once, shooting my body to the surface.

I gasped for breath once my lips came to contact with air. I looked up to the top of the cliff and saw Jacob's panicked eyes staring back at me. He quickly disappeared from view. _Smart man_, I thought. Smugness washed over me.

I swam towards the beach, standing as soon as I could plant my feet on the sandy floor below. I let my hair drip down my back, not bothering to wring it out. My sneakers made an odd squishing sound as I trekked towards the road.

I had gotten about a quarter of the way to the clifftop where my car was when I smelled him. I groaned audibly, but kept my eyes straight forward. I heard the padding of paws transition to human feet, and then the awkward, hopping gait of someone trying to put their pants on while walking.

Jacob sidled up besided me quietly, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him. His eyes burned into mine. I stared evenly back at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't fling yourself off the cliff after me. Bravo."

He growled. "Don't you dare joke about this, Renesmee."

I snorted and shook his hand off of my shoulder. "Or what. You'll tell my parents? Wow, I'm _so_ scared." I continued walking up the hill.

Jacob grabbed my arm again. I whirled to face him and snarled as menacingly as I could. "Get your hands off of me. _Now_."

His grip tightened. "Not until you stop acting so immature."

"What can I say, Jake. I am only seven, after all."

"You're sure acting like it."

"Great come back. I'll remember that one."

"_Shut up, Renesmee!_" He bellowed. I jumped, flinching away from him. I tried to pull my arm from his hand, but he didn't let go like he did normally. I stared worriedly up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his entire body was shaking. I swallowed loudly. I had never seen him so angry.

"Jake, let me go." I whispered. "I'm not human. It was perfectly safe." His hand clamped harder around my arm, painfully so. Jesus, he was strong. His shivering picked up. I jerked my arm away again, and his grip tightened further. I felt a strange, splitting pain.

"You're hurting me!" I whimpered. His eyes popped open and he stared at my blanched, pained face for a moment. He blinked and released my arm. Blood rushed to my fingertips painfully. I rolled up my sleeve and stared at the faint crack on my diamond-hard skin.

I turned my shocked eyes on him. _He hurt me_, I thought, dazed. _Jacob actually hurt me_.

Jacob followed my gaze and gasped. "Oh, God, Nessie, I'm so—"

I didn't hear the end of his apology. I was already sprinting away. My wet shoes squished noisily against the gravel as I ran. I blew past the car unthinkingly, and had to whirl around to get to it. I pulled on the handle frantically. It was locked. Why didn't I remember locking it?

"Keys, keys, keys," I chanted to myself, fumbling through my pockets. I felt none.

"God damn it!" I wailed. I flashed over to the edge of the cliff and looked into the deep, black water. There was no way I would ever find those keys. I gripped the sides of my wet head with my hands and kicked a large rock over the edge of the cliff.

"Ugh! Stupid! Idiot! Shit!" I dropped onto my backside and flopped my forehead against my knees. I didn't have much time to wallow. A sudden shift in the breeze brought her scent towards me. I groaned. Perfect. Just perfect. I got to my feet and glowered towards the woods. She emerged silently, staring at me with amused eyes.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than stalk me all night?" I quipped.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I only came here on orders from—" Leah cut off at my violent growl. "Jesus. He-who-must-not-be-named, apparently."

"What for?" I asked bitterly. "To see that I'm not having a breakdown or something?"

"Well, you already did the meltdown thing. Oh, don't give me that look. 'Keys, keys, stupid, shit!'" She quoted, cackling. I glared.

"You can report back to Jacob that I am _fine_. There isn't a scratch on—" I stopped, reaching my hand up to touch my arm. "Anyways, I just don't have a way home. I must've lost my keys when I was in the water."

Leah quickly tossed something towards me. I caught it on reflex, and sighed with relief when I opened my hand. My car keys.

"You dropped them before you jumped. Must've fallen outta your pocket. Jake was going to give them to you before he—" She glanced at my arm, "—got distracted."

"Oh." I huffed. "Well, tell him I'll talk to him… later. I guess. I don't know. I just want to go home."

I walked past Leah and unlocked the car door, sliding in smoothly. When I looked up to say goodbye, she was already gone. I sighed, putting the car in reverse. I drove away from La Push silently, never once looking back.

…

"She'll open the door in five seconds. She's fine, Bella."

Right on cue, I opened the door. Bella looked up from her worried pacing and flashed over to me. I flinched.

"Where is it?" She demanded, scanning my face and neck.

"Where's what, Bella?" I sighed, walking around her. Edward was in front of me in a quarter of a second.

"Where are you hurt? We want to see it." He said gently. "You know how strong our skin is, Renesmee. It would take an extremely hard hit or an enormous amount of strength to hurt you."

Bella had pinpointed the location by the end of his sentence. She ripped off my sleeve quickly. She exhaled sharply. I waited patiently for the accusations to begin.

"Who did this, Renesmee? Leah?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Edward was quicker. "No."

"Paul? It was Paul, wasn't it?" Bella seemed convinced. "He almost attacked me, once. Easily angered."

I parted my lips again, but Edward stared at her in shock. "You never mentioned that. When was this?"

She looked embarassed. "Well, it was while you were gone. Nothing happened."

"It wasn't Paul!" I exploded, exasperated. "It was no one's fault. Mine, if anyone's. It was an accident! Okay? It'll heal in an hour." I looked mournfully at my tattered sleeve. "And you've ruined my favorite sweatshirt."

"Just tell us who it was." Bella pleaded.

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why have you been counting down from one hundred in French repeatedly ever since you pulled up the driveway?" Edward asked, clearly becoming irritated.

"You don't need to know. It'll just create problems," I said softly. My counting slipped. Edward heard Jacob's name, and his eyes narrowed. Bella stared at him worriedly.

_Don't tell her, Dad_._ It was my fault_._ I provoked him_._ All my fault_._ Just an accident_… I pleaded with him in my mind. My face remained smooth and expressionless.

Edward sighed. "It's nothing, honey." He kissed my mother on the forehead, and she visibly relaxed.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. I started towards the stairs, but stopped when Alice called my name.

"Nessie?"

I turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Leave your window open."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Normally I don't ask, but why?"

She turned towards the book in her lap and shrugged. "Just a nice night. Trust me, you'll want it open."

I shook my head in disbelief and went up to my room. Once inside, I closed the door behind me in relief. I looked down at my clothes and hair, all crunchy from the salt in the ocean water. I grimaced. While I wanted to just fling myself into bed, a shower was definitely in order.

After peeling off my disgusting clothing, I stepped into the hot water, letting it wash off all of my stress from the awful night. When I stepped out of the shower, I pulled on my favorite navy blue nightgown and long sweater and crawled into bed. Just as I was shutting my eyes, I remembered Alice's advice. With a sigh, I stood up and opened my window. Moist, cool air poured into my room. I inhaled deeply and sat on the wide window sill, staring into the dark forest.

Absently, my hand moved to touch the strange crack on my upper arm. It was already beginning to close up. I studied it scientifically. I'd never actually had a cut before. It looked strange, like a crack in marble instead of a soft, oozing wound. I poked it and winced as it throbbed. My mind whirled as the reality of the situation hit me. Jacob hurt me. The words didn't even belong together. And as much as I said that it was my fault, that I provoked him, that he did nothing wrong, he still hurt me. I would probably have the evidence on my arm for an hour or so.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I furiously scrubbed them away. When I usually thought of Jacob, I thought of family, of my best friend. Now, all I could see was his trembling, immense, terrifying form as he glared down at me through flashing black eyes. I shuddered. I'd never seen him so close to losing control.

Suddenly, a quiet snuffling outside made me jump. I poked my head out into the night and peered down. I saw a large form pacing beneath my window, and inhaled sharply. In one smooth movement, I stood and walked quickly over to the lamp near my bed. A soft thud sounded behind me. My heart pounded and my mouth was dry. Quickly, I turned on the lamp and wheeled to face Jacob.

I blinked when I saw the tall boy staring at me with worried eyes. "What's the matter, Ness? You've never been afraid of us before."

"Oh, Seth." I blubbered, bursting into tears. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug and stroked my hair.

"Hey, hey." He said softly. "You're fine. I've got you."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled, "I'm being such a baby."

"No, you're not, Nessie. Hell, I'd probably cry too if Jake attacked me."

I laughed through my tears. "Thanks."

He grinned. "Anytime."

We sat down on my bed and I dabbed at my face with a tissue.

"Not that I don't love that you came, Seth, but why are you here?"

He shrugged and looked towards the window. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He mumbled. He glanced towards my arm. "Can I see?"

I shrugged my sweater off my shoulder. He examined the odd wound for a moment and then stated, "That looks weird."

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed. I pulled my sweater back around my arms. "So… he didn't send you, right?"

"No." He said firmly. "He didn't."

I felt hurt by the fact that he didn't even seem to be trying to contact me. I huffed and crossed my arms, plopping down on the bed.

"I can't believe the nerve of him." I seethed.

"Well, Ness, you kinda freaked him out with the images of your boyfriend. And then you kinda jumped off a cliff."

I groaned and ignored the second half of the statement. "You saw that? Ugh, I was just trying to make him jealous. I didn't really like that guy anyway. What else did you see?"

Seth looked uncomfortable. "Well… I… ah… saw you guys together in his room."

I flopped backwards, covering my eyes with my hands. "I'm so embarassed."

"Aw, Ness, come on. It was just an argument. No big deal."

"Seth, I practically threw myself at him and he didn't even bat an eye when he told me no. You heard him. He wants to wait eleven years. I'll be mentally ancient by then. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child."

Seth looked at me sadly. "I know you aren't a child."

I smiled at him wistfully. "You seem to be the only one."

"Well, in human years you'd still be—"

My eyes flashed. "But I am not human. I am half-vampire. I'm smart, strong, and capable. I understand that you all wish I was still wearing tutus and pigtails, but unfortunately, that isn't going to happen."

Seth nodded. "I know. It's kind of sad that you never got to be a kid."

I laughed bitterly. "I came out of the womb alert and I spoke a few weeks later. I was never really a kid. You can't miss what you don't know."

Seth's face turned from sad to focused. "Jake is on his way. He wants to speak with you."

I looked at the rising sun and sighed. "I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

Seth was already on his way towards the window. I bit my lip.

"Hey, Seth?"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, for checking on me. That was… nice of you."

He grinned. "Anything for you, Loch Nessie."

Just as he jumped out, I heard a quick greeting from Jacob. He sounded rather irriated that Seth was here, but promptly appeared in my window. I felt suddenly grateful that I had taken a shower. My hair, while still damp, curled in shiny bronze ringlets down to my waist. My ridiculously expensive shampoo that Alice bought me had a wonderful fragrance. It permeated the room with just enough sweetness. I briefly wished that I had put on something prettier.

I fidgeted with the long sleeves of my sweater. Jake cleared his throat.

"Don't you think it's a little chilly to be wearing that nightgown?" He muttered, glancing at my bare legs.

I gaped at him. "Seriously? You came to lecture me on my choice of attire? I'm sorry, my pink feetie pajamas are at the cleaners. Let me just go ask Alice if she still has that nun costume—"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut up, Renesmee. Do you always have to be so damn sarcastic?"

I stood up and glared at him, balling my hands into fists at my sides. Although I wasn't a short girl by human standards, I felt ridiculously tiny next to his towering frame. It was exasperating while I was trying to be threatening, and pissed me off even more.

"As long as you're so damn infuriating, Jacob." I spat his name out like it was poison. He suddenly looked very tired and sad. His shoulders drooped as I looked at him. I felt a pang of guilt, which irritated me.

_I should be the one all droopy and sad. Asshole. _"Seeing as we're talking about appearances, you need a hair cut." I told him, my voice full of irritation. He looked at me in surprise.

"Your mom always liked it long."

I flinched at the mention of my mother. I knew the story all too well, how he had been desperately in love with her before I was born. I hated the thought that my mother had once held his heart.

"Well, _I_ like it short. Unless you're still trying to impress Bella." As soon as it was out of my mouth, I felt utterly stupid. I could hear my mother gasp with hurt and my father gnash his teeth together from downstairs. Jacob looked at me strangely.

"I feel like I don't know you." He told me, his voice odd and distant.

I flushed with hurt. "You're right. You absolutely don't. And I feel like I don't know you, either. You _hurt_ me."

He blanched and tugged at my sleeve. "Let me see." I looked away as my sweater slid off my shoulder. Jake gasped.

"God, Nessie, I'm so sorry. I was just so scared when you jumped… I completely lost it."

I tugged my sleeve back onto my shoulder. I sat on the bed, suddenly weary. "Why'd you even bother coming, Jake? I'm sick of arguing with you."

His face lit up. "Me too, Ness. I just want things to go back to the way they were—"

My anger flared up again. "I am not a child anymore. Unfortunately, you are going to have to love me and accept me as an adult." I looked away abruptly. "I know how much that… pains you." My voice cracked.

Jake sat down beside me, the bed protesting with a loud creak. He took my hands gently.

"I'm just so shocked, Ness. You're so different in so many ways… can't you just understand that it's all very strange and confusing for me?"

I sighed and removed my hands. "I understand, Jake. But eleven years?"

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Yeah, that was a bit extreme, I'll give you that."

I brightened a little at that. "So… you changed your mind?"

He shook his head, and I felt my hope wilt again. "I don't know. Just give me time."

"How much time, Jake? You know, this imprinting thing isn't all that fair. I feel this awful, nagging need to be with you all the time. We're bonded, and I never even had a say about it. And now you don't even want me."

He shook his head vehemently, grabbing my hands firmly. "Of course I want you, Nessie."

I flushed, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. He reddened and averted his eyes. "Just… not that way."

Rejection shot through me, cold and ruthless. I inhaled sharply, hurt tears stinging at the backs of my eyes. "Why?" I demanded. "Don't you… don't you think I'm pretty?" My voice sounded small and fragile.

"You're beautiful, Ness." He pulled me into his arms. His heat felt wonderful against my chilled body. I leaned against him, shutting my eyes and breathing in his wonderful, fiery scent. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. I pulled away slightly and gazed up at him, my face full of hope.

"Maybe if you just… try…" I said breathlessly. He looked at me with wide eyes as I placed my small, pale hands around his strong jaw and pulled his face closer to mine. I leaned my forehead against his. My heart fluttered even more rapidly than usual. I could hear his breathing pick up, but he didn't pull away. Hesitantly, I moved my face closer and brushed my lips gently against his. For a fleeting moment, I thought I felt him press back, but before I could even comprehend the situation, he had moved out from beside me. I toppled towards the mattress, catching myself deftly with my hands.

I righted myself quickly, looking up in shock. Jacob was staring at me, his mouth agape. His cheeks were splotched with red, his eyes round. His hands were clenched into fists, and his entire frame was trembling.

"Fuck, Nessie!" He tried to say it harshly, but it came out husky.

I stared at him wordlessly. Slowly, a smile bloomed across my face. My heart soared in my chest. Jake backed up towards the window. I heard furious steps coming up the stairs. He looked towards the door, still shocked.

"Your dad is going to kill me."

He propelled himself out the window just as the door came flying open.


End file.
